


No Greater Love

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Mindy & Danny's first night out after having Leo - requested by an anon on Tumblr





	No Greater Love

“Danny, he is going to be fine. He won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“But-“

“No buts. We need this.”

He shot Mindy a look that was both pleading and painful and nodded, knowing a night out would do them some good, but it didn’t make leaving their son for two hours any easier. Leo wiggled in his arms and mewled, and his resolve broke like glass.

“I can’t. I can’t leave him.”

Mindy sighed because she knew the feeling all too well. She stood closer to him, laying one hand on his forearm, fingers lightly resting on Leo, and another hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I know, it’s hard for me to leave him too, but it’s gonna be okay. You can do this. _We_ can do this. Besides, your mother will be here soon and if you make her go straight back to Staten Island, you’ll never heard the end of it.”

Right on cue, Annette walked into their apartment, arms outstretched towards Danny. “How’s my boy?”

“I don’t know,“ Danny began.

“Not you,” she chided, taking Leo from his arms and speaking to him quietly.

Mindy giggled at Danny’s visibly fallen face and thanked Annette for babysitting as she attempted to push Danny towards the door. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“You’re still here?! Go on, get out of here.” Annette motioned towards the door to get them to leave. “Have fun, but not too much fun,” she warned, giving Mindy in particular a glare to which she responded with a good natured eye roll.

Mindy and Danny went out into the balmy New York night and walked a few blocks to the restaurant where they had dinner. It was a nice change from being elbows deep in diapers to spending time together that doesn’t involve a baby, but they were also eager to get home. When they returned to their apartment, Annette was wiping down the kitchen counters.

“Annette, you didn’t have to clean up the apartment,” Mindy said, noting the more put together state of their home.

“Oh, yes I did. This place was a mess.”

“Ehh, that seems like an exaggeration, but I- okay. How’s Leo?”

“He’s perfect and already asleep,” she announced proudly.

“I’ll go check on him,” Danny offered. Annette and Mindy each took a seat at the island, and once he was out of ear shot, Annette leaned in closer.

“So, Mindy, how is he doing?”

“Leo?” she asked, a little confused, “he’s-“

“No, I meant Danny.”

“Oh.”

“I worry about him, you know? His father…,” she trailed off, Danny’s relationship with his father needing no explanation.

“I can tell he’s scared sometimes, but I think he’s doing pretty well. I’m not worried about him though. He’s a great father, Annette.”

She nodded, relieved to hear something positive and reassuring. “Good, I’m glad. But you let me know if he acts up, and I’ll talk some sense into him.” Mindy laughed and promised that she will as Annette gathered her belongings and headed towards the door. “Okay, Mindy, give me a call if you need me.”

“I will. Thanks for your help tonight, Annette.”

“Of course, dear.”

She went to their bedroom but was stopped in her tracks at the sight of Danny sitting next to Leo’s crib, resting his chin on the side of the crib, and admiring their sleeping baby. She smiled at the sweet scene and took a seat next to him, resting her own chin on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe it.”

Mindy chuckled softly. “Can’t believe what?”

“I don’t know, all of it. We have a baby now, Mindy,” he said with awe, “and he’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. Sometimes, she couldn’t believe it either when she thought back to when they first met and the course of their relationship. Never in a million years did she think she would be here with Daniel Castellano, of all people, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before continuing, “I know what you mean.”


End file.
